


Bikini

by SnarkyBreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Bikinis, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, No Smut, Sexy Times, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: Viktor only wears one style of swimsuit, and it never ceases to drive Yuuri insane.





	Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Summer's coming to a close, but it doesn't have to end! Here's some more summer fluff for you to enjoy :)

Viktor only wears one style of swimsuit, and it never ceases to drive Yuuri insane.

Of course, Yuuri only wears one style of swimsuit too, but no one’s ever had a problem with board shorts in their life.

No one else seems to have a problem with Viktor’s bikini bottom, either. The tight fabric leaves nothing to the imagination, and the European cut gives onlookers a good taste of bare cheek, only really covering up the essentials. And with Viktor’s figure - the one that awarded him multiple sponsorships and modeling contracts - the couple have eyes on them wherever they go.

The first time they go to the beach together, Yuuri can hardly enjoy himself; he’s too busy trying not to die from embarrassment at the fact that his fiancé is practically  _naked_ for the entire world to see, incredibly wary of all the outside attention it’s warranting. Anytime Viktor isn’t in the water, Yuuri follows him around with shorts, towels, even a flowy ladies’ cover-up he thinks the other man might enjoy, diaphanous coral-colored fabric just long enough to skim the top of Viktor’s thighs, pleading with him to at least keep his exposed butt cheeks under wraps, for gods’ sake, there are kids at this beach, and that lady’s been taking pictures ever since we came over here, and Viktor I love your body but can we please be modest for one day?

(Viktor gratefully accepts the ladies’ top, thanking Yuuri for protecting his shoulders from the summer sun and smirking at his horrified face when he ties the ends in a loose knot around his midriff, failing to cover anything below his waist.)

Yuuri’s given up his attempts by their second beach trip the next summer, but locks himself in their suite’s bathroom for the entire second day when pictures of him rubbing sunscreen on Viktor’s near-bare bottom spread like wildfire on Twitter, embellished with words like “steamy” and “sensual” and “intimate.” Viktor has to coax him out with room service. The two endure calls from Phichit, Chris, Mari, and a mortally outraged Yuri before turning their phones off entirely and resuming the massages in the privacy of their suite.

The next summer, the summer of their beach wedding and subsequent honeymoon, Yuuri’s driven no less crazy by Viktor’s shameless exhibitionism, but for very different reason. They have ten days together on a strip of private beach, only required to see people if they really want to venture away from their resort, and far away from the public eye. And with the bikini bottom showing off all his best assets, Yuuri cannot keep his hands off his husband for more than a minute.

It’s only then, lying together on a sandy blanket beneath the cool shade of their umbrella, when they get to talking about just how much trouble those bikini shorts have caused Yuuri, that Viktor agrees that he’s been wholly unfair, and takes them off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, I always appreciate kudos and comments! Hits let me know you're out there, Kudos let me know I have your attention, but Comments are the best way to show a writer your appreciation!
> 
> For nightly fic chapters and lots of reblogged YoI content, check me out @kingfisherunion on tumblr!


End file.
